Once Upon A Fanfic Part 1: Frozen Is Coming
by GregArias226
Summary: I actually wrote the story on Wattpad first and then I became interested in so I started to do it here it's pretty much my version of what would be season 4


Chapter One: Welcome To Storybrooke

Setting: We are at Zelena's barn. Enters a blue liquid that came from an urn. The blue liquid suddenly transforms in a blonde woman with a blue dress. She takes her blue glove off and destroys the urn. Then walks out of the barn.

The blonde woman: Now I shall have my revenge.

Setting: We are in the Emerald City of Oz. There are four characters the scarecrow, the lion, tin man and a man in his early 20s. He has medium auburn hair, wears blue robes of a sorcerer, wears an old wizards hat, and wears has silver boots on his feet.

Lion: Are you going to be in OK in the new land Joseph.

Joseph: Yes I will. My only vulnerability is I will not be able to use my magic. This is a land without magic.

Tin Man: Well magic did kill your husband Jack. Maybe its for the best.

Joseph: It is but Zelena killed him and she must be destroyed.

Lion: How are you going to destroy her if you don't have magic?

Joseph: I don't know but she might not have her magic either. I got to go now. I will miss you all. (Hugs them and clicks his heels 3 times and disappears in silver mist)

Setting: We are in Granny's Dinner, when they are celebrating the birth of Prince Neal.

Emma: Regina please don't be mad at me I'm sorry. I just wanted to save her life. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Regina: How would you feel if I brought back Milah so I can save her from Rumpelstiltskin knowing your relationship with Hook.

Emma: Um...Well..

(Suddenly silver mist appear in the middle of the dinner. The mist clears and shows Joseph)

Joseph: Oh...Um...Hi?

Snow: Who are you? Where did you come from?

Joseph: One question at a time. My name is Joseph. I'm from Oz. I'm search of Zelena she killed my husband. I want my revenge. Where is she?!

Emma: Why did she kill your husband?

Joseph: Zelena and I were enemies. She told me about going back in time to change the past. I asked her why and she took it as a threat. So we had to battle and she won by taking my husband's life.

Regina: Well I'm sorry to tell you but my sister is dead.

Joseph: Zelena is your sister?

Regina: Yes, but she's dead. I offered her redemption, but she killed herself. How did you get here? Its impossible to travel.

Joseph: I thought so too, but there was a curse that was broken which broke all boarders to the realms. I used these silver boots to get here.

Charming: Well I hope you enjoy your stay.

Joseph: I hope so too...wait I sense magic here. I was told that Zelena went to a land without magic.

Mr. Gold: It was until I brought magic here.

Emma: Wait you can do magic?

Joseph: Of course I can. Look.

(Joseph makes a fire ball and lights a torch.)

Regina: Impressive, most impressive.

Joseph: Why thank you.

Rolland: Wow! That was cool! Can you do it again!

Joseph: Of course little one.

(He makes another fire ball, but an icy blast puts it out.) What the hell!

(Everyone turns to the opening door of Granny's Diner. That same woman from Zelena's Barn stands in an vengeful pose.)

Elsa: Where is Rumpelstiltskin?!

Mr. Gold: Oh No. (Vanishes)

Belle: Who are you? Why do you want Rumple? Where did you come from?

Elsa: My name is Elsa. I come from a land called Arendelle. Lets just say I want revenge.

Hook: What did he do now?

(Flashbacks to Arendelle)

Setting: we are in Elsa's Castle in her ballroom.

Anna: What are you gonna do to keep the peace from Hans. His vengeance is unstoppable.

Elsa: I don't know.

Rumpelstiltskin: Maybe I can help dearie.

Elsa: Who are you?

Rumpelstiltskin: Rumpelstiltskin is the name?

Anna: Can you help us?

Rumpelstiltskin: Of course dearie...For a price?

Elsa: How do I know I can trust you?

Rumpelstiltskin: (giggles) Because I'm the only one I can do it.

Elsa: Fine.

(Rumpelstiltskin pulls out a contract, jumps around, and giggles)

Rumpelstiltskin: OK dearie just sign-

Elsa: But...if the price is something horrible...I will lock you up

Rumpelstiltskin: OK dearie. Its just riches.

Elsa: Alright done.(signs the contract)

Rumpelstiltskin: Now what do you need?

Anna: There's a man, Hans of the Southern Isles who wants revenge on my sister and her kingdom.

Elsa: He wanted to take over my kingdom once and failed. Now he wants to destroy me and my kingdom.

Rumpelstiltskin: And how is he going to do that?

Elsa: He teamed up with a witch who is going to used a dark curse to transport us to a new realm.

Rumpelstiltskin: Did she cast it yet

Anna: No.

Elsa: Is that good.

Rumpelstiltskin: Well of course it is dearie if she casted it there is no stopping it.

Elsa: How do you know?

Rumpelstiltskin: Because I created it.

Elsa: I knew I couldn't trust you. (makes and ice barrier)

Rumpelstiltskin: If I wanted to let that happen then I would have walked away by now.

Anna: He's got a point there Elsa.

Elsa: OK. (turns the barrier into snow)

Rumpelstiltskin: very impressive dearie. Well here's what I'll do I will just erase their memories and they will not even know who they are.

Anna: Can you?

Elsa: Will you?

Rumpelstiltskin: Of course. (pulls out an image of Hans and the witch's memories being erased)

Hans: Who are you?

Witch: I don't know. Who are you.

Anna: Oh thank you.

Elsa: I shall gather the people of Arendelle.

(Elsa gathers the people of Arendelle. in front of the gates of her castle)

Anna: People of Arendelle. My sister Queen Elsa has an announcement to make.

Elsa: Thank you Princess Anna. Citizens of Arendelle our kingdom is safe from Hans of the Southern Isles this man Rumpelstiltskin have saved us in return I have given him riches.

(Crowd cheers for Rumpelstiltskin)

Rumpelstiltskin: Your welcome everyone now bow down to me!

Crowd: huh?!

Elsa: That is not what we agreed on!

Rumpelstiltskin: Really read it and weep. (Pulls out the contract. Elsa reads it)

Elsa: I hereby grant Rumpelstiltskin riches... which includes the kingdom of... Arendelle!?

Anna: Oh no!

Elsa: I knew I couldn't trust and you.

(Elsa throws a frozen ice ball at Rumpelstiltskin near his heart but he makes a shield to protect himself)

Rumpelstiltskin: You are going to have to do something better than that. (Giggles)

(Rumpelstiltskin makes an urn appear in his hand and turns Elsa into blue liquid and puts her into the urn and disappears.)

Anna: Elsa!

Setting: We are in Rumpelstiltskin's vault.

Rumpelstiltskin: Now I'll put you somewhere where you will never escape.


End file.
